


Feed Me and Fill Me

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chubby Mycroft, Drabble, Feeding Kink, M/M, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mycroft finally returned it was clear to see the difference in weight the moment he walked through the door. Greg looked him up and down as Mycroft apologised profusely for his expanding waistline. There were many things Mycroft expected in ways of a reaction from Gregory, the obvious arousal had not been one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me and Fill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written to make someone smile. 
> 
> Short little thing.

“Come home, it’s been nearly a month, this is hell.” Greg’s voice almost broke at his plea, he missed his partner terribly, the house wasn’t a home without him. Mycroft stated several times that it wasn’t his fault and he had returned to London twice only to leave again before making it home to the man he adored. None of that mattered to Greg, he was just desperate to see Mycroft, to kiss him, touch him, make him moan and writhe in pleasure. 

Mycroft however wasn’t so keen on returning. Yes he wanted to see Gregory, nothing seemed right without that gorgeous silver haired man at his side, but there was a problem. During the time apart, almost five weeks of lonely nights, Mycroft had taken to comfort eating, indulging in the finest sweets the countries had to offer and as a result had put on rather a bit of weight. His suits pinched, or had done anyhow, he was convinced Anthea had one or two let out, he felt his thighs rub as he walked and he knew there was a second chin forming. The more he worried about it, the more he ate. A vicious cycle. 

When Mycroft finally returned it was clear to see the difference in weight the moment he walked through the door. Greg looked him up and down as Mycroft apologised profusely for his expanding waistline. There were many things Mycroft expected in ways of a reaction from Gregory, the obvious arousal had not been one of them. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Greg’s voice hoarse with lust as he pulled Mycroft to him and let him hands roam the larger body of his lover. “Fucking gorgeous.” It was almost a growl as he began removing Mycroft’s clothes, letting them fall to the ground in a heap, finally removing his shirt and getting his hands on the newly formed flab. 

“Fuck! Sexy as hell. Jesus Myc…” Greg dropped instantly to his knees and began to worship the excess fat with kisses, tracing the growing rolls, pulling the man’s trousers down to let his belly hang, feeling the erection strain in his own pants. “Upstairs, now!” he ordered, “I want to fuck your big round ass and watch you jiggle.” 

Mycroft was obviously affronted by the words, “Love, I am not being mean, can’t you see, I bloody love this. You are sexier now that I have ever seen you. Let me feed you, let me take care of you and make you happy with all your favourite desserts. Fuck the diet Mycroft, fuck all that low fat crap. Look at how bloody delicious this stomach is, I’m about to come in my damn pants.” 

Mycroft absorbed the information and finally locked eyes with the rather excited DI. A small moan left his plump lips, “Feed me and fill me, Gregory.” He purred, turning quickly to get upstairs to the bedroom, his thighs rubbing together causing the filthiest of noises from Greg. “Feed me and fill me.” Mycroft repeated with a wicked smirk as he disappeared into the bedroom.


End file.
